The present invention relates to implementing temporary message queues, and more specifically, to implementing temporary message queues using a shared medium.
Middleware messaging products are available that allow user applications to communicate using messages without having to know the complexities of the underlying hardware and software platform. Applications communicate using an application programming interface (API) issuing such calls as PUT to put a message onto a queue and GET to get a message from a queue. (The terms “get” and “put” may be generally interchangeably with the terms “read” and “write”, respectively.)
An example of such a middleware messaging product is IBM's WebSphere MQ® (IBM and WebSphere MQ are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation registered in multiple jurisdictions worldwide).